Teen Titans From enemy to team member!
by Momomiya-san
Summary: The Titans are having normal Kitten trouble....one person changes everything. What will happen now? Stop leaving comments saying you hate the couple, IDC! I made Kitten have magical powers and sisters bc thats what we did in a few Roleplays! GET OVER IT!
1. Chapter 1: Did he just kiss her?

Teen Titans

Disclaimer: I DO NOT and WILL NOT ever own Teen Titans!

Note to readers: Kimi and Kandy are Kitten's MADE UP sisters! I don't know if they will be in this chapter, but they are not really her sisters in the show! Also, Kitten and her sisters have magical powers…which are also not from the show! Enjoy the story!

Chapter 1: Did he just kiss her!?

It was another day, another chance for revenge. Kitten was walking around her house, just trying to think up a plan to get revenge on Robin. Her sisters were never any help, and her father would just take credit for everything. Kitten was on her own with this situation.

She figured that she should just attack Robin when he least expected it, or maybe when he was alone. Kitten smiled at the thought. She ran out of her house, all dressed in pink. Her long blonde hair was perfectly straight and she was ready for revenge.

As Kitten went on with her revenge planning, Robin was in Titans Tower, waiting for some kind of trouble. He realized nothing was going on, so he decided to go walk around town, maybe something would go wrong there and then he could have a battle. He left the tower and, not to long after, he was far into town, awaiting trouble to happen.

Kitten spotted Robin immediately. She watched as he went into a dark alleyway, using it as a short cut. She quickly darted over to him kicked him. Robin was knocked over. Since he hadn't known Kitten was there, he didn't have to chance to dodge the attack.

Robin was quick; he jumped up and went to attack. But, of course, Kitten's rage got in his way. Seconds later, Kitten had Robin pinned against the alleyway wall, her hands around his neck. "I will get my revenge," Kitten said, not expecting the next move.

Robin quickly kicked Kitten, knocking her over. She went to stand up, but Robin was in control of this battle now. He wasn't going to need to use any weapons for Kitten. He just lifted her up by the collar of her shirt and said, "Back off, Kitten. You know you can't win, so give up before you get hurt."

"I will be back, and you will die next time," Kitten said, and with a snap of her fingers…she was gone. Kitten's plan hadn't worked. She needed help…or she should just listen to Robin for a change and give up.

Kitten sighed and threw herself onto her bed in anger. "Why does it never work!?" Kitten shouted.

Kimi and Kandy, Kitten's sisters, came to Kitten's bedroom door and, at the same time, said, "Get in another fight with Fang?"

"Oh, shut up! You are no help!" Kitten shouted in anger.

"Oh, so you are having Robin issues again, eh?" Kimi asked curiously, "Or are you just going mentally insane and have no self control?"

"It is Robin! Now just go away!" Kitten shouted, she snapped her finger and was in Titans Tower. She looked around and smiled. She was at the perfect place, just not the right time. All the titans that were even in the tower stared at her. "Ok, umm…maybe I came at the wrong time…." Kitten said and started to leave, not in the mood for another fight.

"Kitten, what are you doing in the tower?" Cyborg asked.

"That is a very good question….no clue…well, it was nice seeing you all, talk to you later…" Kitten said meanly then started to leave. The battle started. It was an unfair battle, but a battle.

The titans had Kitten outnumbered. There was only one Kitten, but more titans….Beastboy, Cyborg, and Kid Flash to be exact. Beastboy morphed into a bird and flew towards Kitten, but she easily dodged it. Cyborg was shooting at Kitten but she dodged a few then got hit and fell backwards. Kid Flash, oddly, help Kitten up and whispered in her ear, "Not all of us hate you…"

Robin came into the room by this time. "What is she doing here!?" Robin demanded an answer.

"She just sorta appeared in here, dude," Beastboy said.

Kid Flash sighed. He couldn't continue with the conversation. He kissed Kitten on the lips and then whispered, "I love you, Kitten."

Kitten backed off away from Kid Flash, her face was red and she didn't know what to say. All of the titans were staring at Kid Flash in shock; they couldn't believe Kid Flash had just kissed that Pink Princess called Kitten.


	2. Chapter 2: Life Changed

Chapter 2: Life Changed

Disclaimer: Still don't own Teen Titans, still never will!

Word spread fast about Kid Flash's kiss with Kitten. Kitten wouldn't leave her room, and Fang was furious with her. Her life at home was a totally wreck and even her sisters refused to say a word to her…even her father, Killer Moth, wouldn't talk to her.

Kid Flash was having the same problem. The titans couldn't believe Kid Flash kissed the enemy. They couldn't believe that, out of all the enemies he could have kissed, he fell for that ridiculous pink Kitten.

Kitten called Kid Flash. She had to figure out what they would do…nothing was the same because of that one little kiss on the lips.

The phone said 'Unknown Number' on the screen. Kid Flashed flipped open the phone and said, "This is Kid Flash."

"Kid Flash, it is Kitten. This is really important….we have to do something, nobody is talking to me now ever since they found out about the kiss," Kitten said.

"I know what you mean, the titans are zoning me out…as if I wasn't here," Kid Flash said.

"Fang is furious with me and even my sisters and my own father won't talk to me," Kitten said, sadly.

"Don't worry about it, Kitten, we can fix this," Kid Flash said, "You chose who you like…I don't care if it is me or Fang, I just want you to be happy."

Kitten smiled and said, "I think I know what I am going to do."

"Ok, you make your choice and let me know," Kid Flash said.

They both hung up. Kitten sighed and was about to do something huge, break up with Fang. She had to. She truthfully loved Kid Flash. She did what she had to do. She took out her cell phone again and called him.

"Fang….I know you are already mad at me…and that you wish that hadn't of happened….but….it is over….I am breaking up with you," Kitten said. It was a message she left on his phone, luckily he hadn't answered, it was a lot easier to break up with him….without actually having to say it directly to him.


	3. Chapter 3: Telling Kid Flash the news!

Chapter 3: Telling Kid Flash the news

Disclaimer: Still don't own Teen Titans!

Kitten knew it was time to call Kid Flash. She had to; she needed to tell him the news. She dialed Kid Flash's number and waited for an answer.

Kid Flash answered, "Hello, this is Kid Flash."

"Hey, it is Kitten….I have to tell you something," Kitten said.

"What is it? Is it bad news or good news?" Kid Flash asked.

"It is great news, for you anyway," Kitten said, "I broke up with Fang….for you."

"You did that…for me?" Kid Flash asked, surprised Kitten actually had done that just for him.

"Of course I did," Kitten said, "I left a message on his phone…he didn't answer….but that made it easier for me…"

"Hey, Kitten, you want to go hang out? There is nothing else to do…and it will let the town know we are together," Kid Flash suggested.

"Hmmm….meet outside the mall?" Kitten suggested.

"See you there," Kid Flash said. They both hung up and Kitten, of course, had to change her outfit.


	4. Chapter 4: Hang out Time

Chapter 4: Hang out Time

Disclaimer: Still don't own Teen Titans

Kitten put on a cute, pink summer dress. She grabbed a matching pink, shiny purse and put her pink cell phone in it then snapped her fingers and appeared outside the mall.

Kid Flash quickly darted to the mall, where Kitten was impatiently waiting. Kid Flash smiled at Kitten, who was facing the other direction. He tapped her shoulder then said, "Kitten, turn around."

Kitten turned around and smiled. "Kid Flash," Kitten shouted and hugged him, "Where have you been? I have been standing here for a few minutes…"

"How did you manage to get here before me?" Kid Flash asked.

"I teleported, observe," Kitten said and snapped her fingers and appeared behind him, "See? I can easily get places before or at the same time as you."

"Ah, well…what are we going to do?" Kid Flash laughed, knowing the first thing that came to Kitten's mind.

"Well, I would suggest my idea, but this is more of a girly thing," Kitten said and giggled.

"Hmmmm…perhaps we could go to Titans Tower…prove to the titans that you HAVE changed and that you ARE a different person," Kid Flash suggested.

Kitten faintly smiled. She looked down, her long blonde hair falling into her face. "They won't believe us….they will always think that I am…and always will be….the same evil Kitten…."

Kid flash put his hand under Kitten's chin and lifted her head and smiled. "Don't worry, we can prove them wrong," Kid Flash said. He moved his hand out of under her chin and kissed her on the lips.

Kitten smiled and said, "You promise we can? I mean do you really promise?" Kitten looked at Titans Tower, then back at Kid Flash.

Kid Flash smiled and said, "I promise. Now, let's go."

"I'll get us there, if that's ok with you," Kitten said.

"Ok, sounds good to me," Kid Flash smiled and grabbed Kitten's hand.

Kitten smiled and snapped her fingers, teleporting them to the tower.


	5. Chapter 5: Explaining the Truth!

Chapter 5: Time to Explain the Truth!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans! But I do own Kitten's sisters! Oh, and Kitten and her sister's magical powers….I made those up….so they belong to me!

Kitten and Kid Flash appeared in the Tower, hand in hand. The Titans stared at them, and then went back to whatever it was each of them were doing. Kitten sighed. She knew this wasn't going to go well. "Kid Flash, maybe this isn't such a good idea…." Kitten whispered to him, worriedly.

"Don't worry," he whispered back, "It'll be perfectly fine." Kid Flash smiled at Kitten then looked at all the Titans. "Everybody listen," Kid Flash said, they all looked at him, "Kitten has truly changed. She IS on our side now and IS on our side to stay. She isn't lying to us. Please believe me."

Kitten nodded and said, "I am, I promise. Nobody cares about me on the evil side….not even my own sisters and father….Fang didn't even really care." Kitten paused before saying, "I am willing to risk my father trying to kill me every chance he gets to switch sides!"

"Fine," Robin said, "We will give you a chance. But ONE wrong move and we are kicking you out. We don't care if you run away from home after that or just go back to being evil, one wrong move and you're gone."

Kitten nodded and let go of Kid Flash's hand and hugged Robin quickly then grabbed Kid Flash's hand once more. "Thank you, Robin, thank you!" Kitten shouted happily.

Kid Flash smiled at Kitten, glad to see she was happy. "I'll show you to your room, ok?" Kid Flash asked Kitten.

Kitten nodded and said, "Ok." They walked down hallways and then reached a door. It opened and it was pretty much empty.

"It is empty now, but that won't last long. Now, would you like to go get your stuff now?" Kid Flash said.

"Let's go," Kitten said, teleporting them to her room to get some of her stuff.

Mean While….

"Who knows, Robin, she might've actually changed," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, but what if she is just pretending to be good to figure out our weaknesses and such so she can actually WIN?" Robin asked.

"Well, we will just have to believe that she is actually a changed person," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, Robin, give her a chance….she might actually turn out to be a great Titan," Beastboy said.

Over at Kitten's house...

"Ok, I have some of my stuff," Kitten stated. They had things that were easy to carry. Then Kitten pointed at her bed and it became smaller. She picked it up and said, "I love being magical." She then teleported them back to the Tower.


	6. Chapter 6: Finally, A true home!

Chapter 6: Finally, a place where I am welcome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans!

Side Note: My friend made Kimi and Kandy! She has let me, Momomiya-san, and her friend, whos name on here is gImmecHeese, use Kimi and Kandy in our stories! I just thought I would say that nobody was taking anybody's ideas! And with that said, here is the next chapter!

Kitten smiled as they reached her door again. "_Finally…Someone that actually cares about me…a place where, soon, nobody will think I am evil…I hope…because I definitely am NOT! I am glad to be a Titan!" _Kitten thought.

Kid Flash smiled, he put the stuff he was carrying on the floor of Kitten's room. "Ok, well….I will leave you to get settled in your room."

Kitten smiled and said, "Ok," then kissed Kid Flash.

Kid Flash smiled and waved at Kitten then went to his room right down the hall.

Kitten walked into her room and closed the door. She sat all her stuff down and smiled. "I am just soooo lucky to have such a nice guy like him!" Kitten exclaimed. She sighed when she noticed how much work she had ahead of her. She went to place her stuff around the room but then decided it just wasn't a bright enough place. She plugged in a couple of the lamps she brought and turned them on. She waved her finger and a few cans of paint appeared, sitting on the floor of the room. "And now the real work begins," Kitten said with a sigh. She made a ladder appear and then used it to help her paint the walls, ceiling, and floor.

Kitten finally finished painting, and used her magic to make the paint automatically dry. The walls were a pink, the ceiling was painted like the sky (this blue and white of course), and the floor was white. Kitten sighed, she waved her finger at her stuff and made it all the size it had been before she shrunk it. After a couple of hours, using her magic of course, her room was perfect. She plopped onto the bed with a final sigh.

Kid Flash knocked on Kitten's door. "Kitten, it is Kid Flash. Can I come in?" Kid Flash said.

Kitten smiled and said, "Sure, come on in!" She was laying on her bed, staring at her ceiling.

"Wow, you really worked hard on this room, Kitten," Kid Flash said.

"Yeah, and it wasn't easy! I had to use my magic to help dry the paint and then I had to make some of the things in my room appear by magic because they just seemed necessary and then I had just plopped onto the bed when you came in!" Kitten exclaimed.

Kid Flash smiled. "Well, it looks great," Kid Flash replied, not saying anything about how pink the walls were. He sat down next to her. Kitten automatically sat up and cuddled into his arm. Kid Flash smiled as he looked at Kitten, she seemed so happy now. Kid Flash looked Kitten directly in the eyes and then kissed her, holding the kiss.

Kitten hadn't seen it coming but held the kiss. They fell sideways, so they were now lying on her bed. Kitten was fully and noticeably blushing. Kid Flash had a slight blush that probably wasn't noticeable unless you were as close as Kitten was. Kid Flash gently broke away from the kiss, which was when Kitten noticed him blushing. "Kid Flash, you are blushing," Kitten said with a smile.

"So are you," Kid Flash replied.

"You are so CUTE when you blush!!" Kitten exclaimed, hugging Kid Flash.


	7. Chapter 7: Proving her worthyness!

Chapter 7: Kitten proving herself worthy to be a Titan!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and never will!

Side Note: Sorry it has taken so long to update lately! Yes, I did get a chapter up yesterday, but it has taken a while to get it there! School has been getting in the way of my updating! I will try to update as quickly as possible! Sorry for any other delays that may come!!

Ok, Kitten went to kiss Kid Flash when the alarms went off. Something was happening, some kind of trouble. "Darn it…" Kitten mumbled, standing up. She grabbed a hold of Kid Flash's hand as they ran to the main room to see what was going on.

"Trouble," Robin said calmly, tossing Kitten her communicator, "Let's go!" Everybody rushed out of the tower and to the scene of the crime, the mall. It is a basic robbery in one of the jewelry stores.

The criminal looked at the Titans and stood for a moment, thinking about what he should do. Kitten turned to Kid Flash, letting go of his hand. "I have an idea," Kitten said.

Kid Flash nodded and said, "Go for it, Kitten."

Kitten smiled. She was going to prove to the other Titans she really did mean good and she was truly on their side. She waved her hand at the criminal, lifting him off the ground. "Hey, what's going on!? Put me down!" the criminal demanded.

"Nah, I think you are gonna stay right where you are! Now drop the jewelry now, or I will have to force it out of your hands!" Kitten shouted. The criminal wouldn't drop the jewelry, which made Kitten angry. "You asked for it then!" Kitten shouted. She turned to the other Titans, letting them know it was time for them to attack. Kitten lowered the criminal a bit closer to the ground, since she had him pretty high, and then nodded at the other Titans.

Kid Flash dashed at the criminal, grabbing some of the jewelry from him. He tossed it back into the jewelry store. Beastboy, who was had turned into a bird, swooped over by the criminal, taking the rest of the jewelry then turning back to normal and tossing it into the jewelry store. Kitten held the criminal in the air until the police showed up and took him away. "Show off…." Robin mumbled.

The Titans went back to Titans Tower. Kid Flash was talking to Kitten about how good she did in the battle and that she must've proven that she was worthy to be a Titan after that great job she did. Robin, on the other hand, just kept his comments to himself. "Good job, Kitten," was the only thing he said to her.

_"What's his problem?" _Kitten thought, since Robin was sort of giving her the cold shoulder, _"Is he mad at me for something? I bet it is because he thinks I was being a show off at that battle…Greeeat…" _


	8. Chapter 8: Fang seeks revenge!

Chapter 8: Okay, you are worthy to be a I DO NOT and WILL NOT ever own Teen Titans!

Side Note: Yeah, I am updating more than once today since I haven't really been updating a lot lately! 

Robin finally came up to Kitten and said, "Kitten, I know I've sort of been being a jerk to you lately…and I'm sorry. I should've trusted you and Kid Flash more."

"Hey, it's no big deal, Robin! I totally understand that you probably thought I was lying about truly being good! And I am sorry for being such a show off at the battle…I just wanted to prove to you that I was worthy of being a Titan and that I wasn't going to betray any of you!"

Robin nodded, "Yeah, and we all believe you now! You are absolutely worthy of being a Titan!"

Kitten smiled, "Thanks, I just hope my father doesn't kill me for switching sides…" Kitten sighed. She knew as soon as her father, Killer Moth, found out about her sudden change of heart…he would kill her for switching side, or at least TRY to kill her.

"Don't worry, Kitten…I won't let him hurt you," Kid Flash said. The promising look in his eyes told Kitten he wasn't lying and that he was willing to risk himself to keep her safe from her father.

"No, WE won't let him hurt you," Robin said, "You may be Kid Flash's girl, but we are all your friends and we will help him at all costs to keep your father from killing you."

"Thanks, Robin," Kitten said, "That means a lot to me." Kitten smiled, she had a great life now that she was a Titan….a great home…a great boyfriend….and great friends that cared about her so much. Her new life was perfect…

Meanwhile…Fang was just reading his missed calls on his cell phone…

"Kitten…broke up with me…" Fang said to himself, a bit confused, "She chose that stupid Titan…over me?" Fang, after getting over his confusion, was very angry. "How could she chose…that stupid Titan…over ME!?" Fang shouted, angrily. "I am going to find her…and when I do…she is going to pay for this…" Fang said to himself. It was time for revenge.

Okay, I might update a third and maybe even a fourth time today…but I am not positive about it yet! Keep an eye out for another chapter, though! I love Reviews!!


	9. Chapter 9: Revenge talk then action!

Chapter 9: Revenge talk...then action!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans!

Side Note: Sorry about not updating anymore yesterday! My computer slowed down because I had so many things going on at one time and so it was taking FOREVER to load everything so I just decided to wait to make the new chapters(s)!

Kitten was sitting on her bed in her newly decorated room; she was flipping through songs on her CD player using the remote control that came with it. She was just so happy, she finally found a place where people actually cared about her and wanted/needed her to be there with them. What Kitten didn't know was that Fang was angry with her and was plotting revenge against her this very moment. Was Kitten in actual danger?

Ok, back to what Fang was up to…

Fang was heading towards Kitten's house, although Kitten was at Titans Tower. He wasn't going there for Kitten; he was going to get Kimi and Kandy. When he reached Kitten's house he knocked on the door, Kimi ran up to the door and, as she opened it, said, "Oh, hey Fang! Kitten isn't here…have you seen her?" Kimi, Kandy, and Killer Moth had no idea about Kitten's side change.

"Yeah, I know where she is," Fang said, "At Titans Tower."

"What? What is she doing there? Attacking the Titans randomly again?" Kandy asked, running to Kimi's side.

"No, she switched to the Titans side!" Fang exclaimed.

"She did what!?" Killer Moth shouted, angrily as he came upstairs from the basement. He had come up just in time to here Fang say that Kitten switched to the Titans side.

Fang smirked. "Yup, she switched to the Titans side! I couldn't believe it either! And you probably won't believe this either; she is dating one of the Titans now!" Fang said.

"Who? Who? Tell us! Tell us!" Kandy and Kimi asked at the same time.

"Kid Flash," Fang said simply.

"No way…" Kimi and Kandy said, "Why did she switch sides?"

"Probably because she either thought she belonged there or to be with Kid Flash….or both…" Fang said.

"What are you going to do about this, Fang?" Killer Moth asked curiously, wanting to know if Fang had any plans or if he was going to do anything at all.

"Hmmm…well I was going to go over to Titans Tower to pay Kitten a 'visit'….would you all like to join me?" Fang replied.

"Nah, you better go alone this time, just so you can let her know how angry you are…we will join up with you next time, 'kay?" Kandy said.

Fang nodded. "Ok, I better go give Kitten that 'visit' now…see 'ya!" Fang said then headed off to Titans Tower.


	10. Chapter 10: Time for REVENGE!

Chapter 10: Revenge time, finally!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans!!!!

Kitten didn't expect a thing. She was still listening to her music and had no idea about Fang heading to get his revenge. She was about to learn how Robin felt… all-of-a-sudden having someone that wants revenge on you for the silliest reason. All she knew was that she was happy right where she was.

All of a sudden there was a loud crash downstairs and Fang came rushing into Titans Tower. "Oh, Kitten, where are you?!" Fang called, tauntingly.

Kitten heard Fang and jumped up, her eyes wide open in shock. "Uh oh….he figured out…" Kitten said to herself. She darted out of her bedroom and down to where Fang was which, by now, was the main room where the other Titans just happened to be. "Fang, what are you doing!?" Kitten exclaimed.

Kid Flash darted to Kitten's side. "Kid Flash, I can handle this!" Kitten said. _"I think…" Kitten thought. _

"I am here to get my revenge, Kitten, that's what I am doing!" Fang exclaimed, giving Kitten an evil glare. Before anybody could react, Fang had his hands wrapped tightly around Kitten's neck, pinning her against the wall.

"Leave her alone!" Kid Flash exclaimed, darting over to Fang and Kitten. He tried desperately to get Fang's hands off of Kitten's neck…but it didn't work.

Fang sighed; he realized it wouldn't be very fun to kill her now. He let go of Kitten's neck, dropping her to the ground. Kitten stayed lying on the floor, gasping for air. Kid Flash knelt down next to Kitten. "Kitten…" Kid Flash said mainly to himself.

Kitten gasped for air, holding onto Kid Flash's hand. When she caught her breath, finally, she looked at Kid Flash. "Kitten, you okay?" Kid Flash asked.

Kitten nodded, "Yeah…I'm fine…" Kitten smiled at Kid Flash as the Titans fought off Fang. When they finally got Fang out of the tower, Kid Flash helped Kitten onto her feet. Kitten didn't know what to say, she was lost in thought. She walked over to the other Titans, the looked at Kid Flash. She didn't know what to do. Next thing anybody knew, Kitten was running out of the room.

"Where is she going in such a rush?" Robin asked.

"I don't know…" Kid Flash replied.

"Dude, you might want to go check on her," Beastboy suggested to Kid Flash.

Kid Flash nodded and was at Kitten's bedroom door seconds later. "Kitten, it's Kid Flash," Kid Flash said, knocking on her door, "Can I come in?"

Kitten smiled and said, "Come on in!" She was standing at her window, staring out at the water. Kid Flash walked over to her and grabbed Kitten's hand.

"Kitten," Kid Flash said, "Are you okay? You rushed out of the room pretty fast…"

Kitten nodded and looked at Kid Flash, "Yeah…I'm okay…I just thought Fang out of all people would have understood everything I did…I mean…he has always understood…but now…I switch sides and he all-of-a-sudden doesn't understand why I did it…Wait!" Kitten paused and then continued, "This must now be about the side change…it must be about the break-up…or maybe both…" Kitten was so confused.

"Don't worry about it Kitten…" Kid Flash said, reassuringly, "Whatever his reason, we won't let him harm you…I promise."

Kitten smiled. She looked into Kid Flash's eyes. Before she could even say anything, Kid Flash kissed her upon the lips. Kitten's face turned bright red. "Kitten, you're blushing," Kid Flash said, smiling.

"Nuh-uh!" Kitten exclaimed, turning even redder.

"Yes you are, Kitten, but your blush is cute so it's okay!" Kid Flash said. That one comment made a smile grow across Kitten's face. 


	11. Chapter 11: Ok, that was RANDOM!

Chapter 11: Ok, that was random….

Disclaimer: Still don't own Teen Titans….

Side Note: Sorry it has taken so long to write another chapter…school gets in the way of fun story writing!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitten smiled once more. "I love you, Kid Flash, I really do…" She looked at Kid Flash then threw her arms around him, giving him a big hug.

"I love you, too, Kitten…I truly do…" Kid Flash said as he hugged Kitten.

"Kid Flash," Kitten paused and said, "What are we going to do? Fang is bound to come back to attack again. He is mad at me, for whatever reason it could be. I don't know why yet, but what if he comes back? I know I sound like some worried little child…but I haven't ever had Fang attack me before…"

"Kitten, just don't worry…everything will be fine… I promise…and if Fang injures you, I promise I will be there to protect you."

Kitten smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Kid Flash…that really means a lot to me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin sighed as he headed to his room. He would never admit it aloud, but he was almost _jealous_ of Kid Flash. He didn't want to admit it, but he really did like Kitten…but Kitten had moved on and found love within someone else. He wasn't going to admit it aloud…not yet…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beastboy changed into a tiger and ran to the door of Titans Tower and, as soon as he got outside, he turned into a bird and flew off…searching for any trouble around the city. He could tell something was up with Robin; it was sort of obvious that he had something on his mind…something that seemed to be distracting him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg was in his room, doing something on his computer. He knew Robin had something on his mind, just like Beastboy knew about it. _"Something is definitely bothering Robin…" Cyborg thought, "He must have something on his mind…" _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, so how was it? I finally got the time to write this chapter. Please review and tell me what I need to improve and what I am doing well at…but most importantly, if you are enjoying the story! Please review and tell me what I need to improve and stuff so I can make it better for you, all my loving readers! **

**Well, this author has to get off; it is Sunday, which means I have school tomorrow! I will try to get chapters up as quick as I can! Sorry for any delays on chapters, school gets in the way! **

**Talk to you next chapter, **

**Momomiya-san**


	12. Chapter 12: JEALOUSY!

Chapter 12: Robin is JEALOUS!

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans….

Ok…on with the story….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kid Flash smiled. He didn't want to leave Kitten's side, at least at that moment. He sighed, "Hey, Kitten, stay right here…I've gotta go talk to Robin. I'll be right back." Kid Flash gave Kitten a smile and, at top speed, was out of the room and soon at Robin's door. "Hey, Robin! It's Kid Flash! Can I come in?" Kid Flash said, knocking on his door.

Robin sighed and said, "Sure, come on in…"

Kid Flash opened the closed door and walked into Robin's room. Robin was sitting at his desk, looking through some files. He quickly put the files away and looked at Kid Flash. "So, what's up?" Robin asked.

"Nothing much…" Kid Flash said, "Hey, I was wondering…do you have something on your mind…'cause you seemed a bit…distracted…after that battle…."

Robin shook his head, "No…why would you think that? There is nothing on my mind…Nothing at all…" Robin sighed. _"Except Kitten…" _Robin thought.

Kid Flash nodded, "Ok…I was just wondering…"

"Thanks for the concern, though…" Robin said, "Hey, where's Kitten?"

With that, Kid Flash knew what was up with Robin. "In her room, why?" Kid Flash replied.

"Oh, no reason…I just wondered if you knew where she was," Robin said, as normally as he possibly could.

"Umm…ok…" Kid Flash said, "I'm gonna go now…see 'ya later, Robin…" And with that, Kid Flash darted back to Kitten room, not even knocking. He walked over to her, she was still at the window, but now she was sitting on a window seat that she must have made appear there while he was gone talking to Robin. Kid Flash sat next to her.

"Kid Flash," Kitten said, "What's up with Robin?" Kitten didn't look at Kid Flash; she wanted to know the answer to her question. She stared out the window.

"I am not quite sure," Kid Flash lied. He didn't want to tell her why Robin was acting strange. _"Yeah…It's 'cause he actually likes Kitten…and is just hiding the fact because she likes me…" Kid Flash thought. _

Kitten sighed and nodded. "Ok…" Kitten said.

Kid Flash smiled as he looked at Kitten. She seemed so innocent, so kind, so unique…Kid Flash understood why Robin was jealous. Kitten turned to face Kid Flash and then next thing she knew they were nose to nose. Kitten smiled. Kid Flash pressed his lips against Kitten's, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Kitten smiled as she wrapped her arms around Kid Flash's neck. A few seconds after Kitten placed her arms around his neck, Kid Flash put his arms around her waist, gently breaking away from the kiss.

Kitten smiled and said, "I love you, Kid Flash, I love you…." She smiled and placed her head on Kid Flash's chest.

Kid Flash smiled and pulled Kitten into a hug. "I love you, too, Kitten; I love you, too…." Kid Flash said. Just when they were about to kiss again, Robin knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Kid Flash called out.

"Robin," Robin shouted back simply.

"Come on in, Robin," Kid Flash said. _"Dang it…" Kid Flash thought. _


	13. Chapter 13: Continuing with the Jealousy

Chapter 13: The Jealousy Continues!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Teen Titans!

Side Note: Sorry I haven't updating in a while! I was having computer difficulties because my laptop broke and it took me forever to get a new one! Once I got the new laptop I didn't feel like writing and I had a bunch of school work! I am glad to be back and updating and I hope to be updating a lot more! Another thing I would like to say is I should be adding a few Tokyo Mew Mew FanFics which might get in the way of quickly updating this story but I WILL be updating this, don't worry!

Now that I have said that, on with the chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitten looked at Kid Flash then at Robin. "Hello, Robin," Kitten said.

"Hi, Kitten," Robin said, glancing at Kid Flash for a moment.

"Kid Flash, can I speak to Robin alone for a moment, please?" Kitten asked. Kid Flash simply nodded and left the two alone, trusting Kitten alone with Robin even though he knew what was on Robin's mind.

Kitten looked at Robin, "What's up with you, Robin? You seemed so…distant after that battle with Fang..."

Robin sighed. "That's not important," Robin said. He glanced around Kitten's room. "I'm glad you got settled in, Kitten, the room looks great," Robin said, looking at how well Kitten had done in decorating her room…it looked like it had taken a long time to do but he knew Kitten must've finished quicker since she had most likely used her magic to help her. He didn't know she had but it was kind of obvious that she did.

"Robin, I know there is something up with you so tell me now!" Kitten exclaimed, standing up. She stood next to the window seat she had been sitting on.

"I…I can't tell you," Robin said simply. He wasn't about to tell Kitten that he liked her. No way, not going to happen. Robin walked over to Kitten and whispered, "But I can whisper it to you. I love you, Kitten."

Kitten backed away in shock. Though it was a good attempt to get away all it did was make her fall back onto the window seat. She suddenly got too scared to use her magic to teleport herself away from Robin…she was too scared to call for Kid Flash to come. "Robin…." Kitten mumbled.

Robin went to go kiss Kitten but he was stopped. Kitten had pushed him away. "You lost your chance, Robin," Kitten said, "I loved you once, Robin! I loved you once! You wouldn't accept that then and so I moved on! I went back to loving Fang because I had no one else that cared about me! I gave up on you! Kid Flash didn't care that I was the enemy, he admitted he the truth and so did I! I figured out that I love Kid Flash! He actually cares about me not only because of what side I am on but because of who I am! You had your chance, Robin, and you blew it!"

Robin just looked at Kitten in shock. "Those were some harsh words, Kitten…some really harsh words," Robin said, "But I understand. Kitten, I'm sorry. You're right. I had my chance and I blew it. I had a chance to have you and I blew it."

"Thank you for understanding, Robin," Kitten said. She hugged Robin then said, "I'm going to get Kid Flash back in here, ok?" Robin nodded. Kitten stopped hugging Robin the shouted, "Kid Flash, come back in!" Seconds later Kid Flash was back in the room. "Welcome back," Kitten said, smiling.

"Glad to be back," Kid Flash said with a smile. He grabbed Kitten's hand and then looked at Robin, "You got everything off your mind now, Robin?"

Robin simply nodded. He had nothing to say to Kid Flash. Not now anyway. Nope. Not now. He had told Kitten what he wanted to tell her but the rejection was still hurting and he didn't want to say anything to the person he had lost Kitten to. Not yet anyway. Robin needed to clear his mind of what had happened before he could talk to Kid Flash. "I'll just leave you two alone now," Robin said, "See you two later…" Kitten and Kid Flash said bye to Robin then smiled when they were finally alone again.

Kitten made sure the door was closed all the way before she sat down on the window seat again, right next to Kid Flash. They talked, kissed, hugged, and cuddled for a good couple of hours. They eventually fell asleep cuddled together on Kitten's bed. They never did anything wrong, nope. They knew better then to do that kind of stuff.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning the Kitten and Kid Flash woke up to the sound of Kitten's alarm clock ringing. Kitten sat up at the same time as Kid Flash. Kitten sent Kid Flash out of her room so she could get ready for the day ahead. Kid Flash went to his room to get ready for the day, too.

Kitten was in her bathroom (Author's Note: Yes, she has a bathroom in her room…IDK why…she just does…ok?!), taking a shower. She got out and put on her hot pink bathrobe, wrapped her hair in her hot pink towel, and slipped on her hot pink fuzzy slippers. She stood in front of her mirror and took the towel off of her head. Her long, wet, blonde hair fell down from how it had once been when the towel was there. She blow-dried her hair then straightened it. Afterwards she went into her room and stood in front of her other mirror. This mirror went from the floor to the ceiling and wasn't very wide, just wide enough for about two people the stand in front of it.

Kitten pointed at herself many times, using her magic to change outfits to find one that she liked. "Perfect!" Kitten exclaimed when she finally found the right outfit. It was a pink, short-sleeved shirt that said "Sweet but Sassy" on it with matching pink pants and flip flops. She had pink bracelets on each wrist and a pink necklace around her neck. After finding the perfect outfit for the day she went to Kid Flash's door and knocked on it. "Kid Flash, it's me!" Kitten shouted.

"Come on in, Kitten," Kid Flash shouted back. Kitten opened the door and walked in. She was about to say something when the alarms went off.

"Dang it…" Kitten mumbled. She teleported herself and Kid Flash into the main room. "What's going on?" Kitten asked.

"Fang," Robin said simply. Kitten nodded.

"That's just lovely. Where exactly is he?" Kitten questioned.

"…Looks like he is in the park," Cyborg said.


	14. Chapter 14: Fang Attack!

Chapter 14: Fang Attack!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!

Side Note: Sorry! I have been having family difficulties and haven't had any time to write at all! If I can I will get a Tokyo Mew Mew story up soon but I make no promises because I don't know exactly when I will be able to!

ENJOY!

--

Kitten sighed. "I better go alone, everybody…I know we are all supposed to go but I think it might be better if I go alone. Fang is a bit…angry….at me right now as you all know…maybe I can get him to calm down…"

"You can't go alone!" Kid Flash and Robin exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes I can! I can and I will! Please just give me a chance to calm him down! If I need back up I will us the communicator to contact Titans Tower! PLEASE!" Kitten begged. They finally agreed to let her go. Kitten smiled then teleported to the park.

"I've been expecting you, Kitten," Fang said.

Kitten quickly turned around to face Fang. "I know you are upset about everything…but…Fang…I'm sorry. I chose what makes me happy and that should make you happy. You should be happy knowing that the one you love is happy even if it means that….that the person you love is happy with somebody else other then you," Kitten said.

"Yea…but you chose a Titan…and TEEN TITAN! You went to the enemy. The ENEMY, Kitten! THE ENEMY! How could you make such a change!? You aren't supposed to be one of those stupid Titans! You are supposed to be evil!" Fang exclaimed. Fang was angry. Kitten knew he was but she was trying to remain calm, hoping that Fang wouldn't have a huge freak out and start a fight.

Just as Kitten feared, Fang grew even angrier and darted at Kitten. Kitten didn't move. Fang used on of his spider legs to send Kitten flying. She stopped when she hit a tree violently and fell to the ground. Kitten still didn't move. She knew she should call the Titans for help but she didn't.

"Fang…this is unnecessary…." Kitten said, "Please, Fang….this is unnecessary…"

Fang ignored her and kept throwing attacks at her. Kitten finally used her magic to put a safety bubble around her so she wouldn't get attacks anymore. She sat there crying. Fang immediately stopped attacking when he heard Kitten crying.  
"I only did what my heart told me to do! If you don't like me this way then get over it! I am not going to go back to be evil just to make you happy, Fang! I am happy with my choices! Just…..please stop getting mad at me…I know I hurt you but that doesn't mean revenge is the answer! Please, Fang! I beg of you! Stop this nonsense!" Kitten exclaimed, tears running down her face. Fang just looked at Kitten. He didn't know what to say.

Kitten sighed. "You better get going…I have to call the Titans…if you know what's good for you…then you will leave…." Fang walked away as Kitten got out her communicator.

All of the Titans looked at the screen when Kitten came up. "Hey, Kit-," Robin started but then paused before saying, "Kitten, why are you crying?"

"I…it's nothing…Fang is gone and I am about to teleport back…I'll be in my room if anybody needs me," Kitten said then hung up. She made the safety bubble disappear then she teleported to her room in Titans Tower.

Kitten went to her bed, still crying. She wouldn't allow anybody in her room. Knowing people would come in even if she told them not to Kitten had put a spell on her room so nobody could come in for the time. She needed to be alone. She couldn't believe Fang would just attack her repeatedly. Kitten wanted Fang to stop. She hated the new Fang. "I wish…I wish Fang would just get over it! I am with the Titans! I am with Kid Flash! He needs to get a life and move on! Abusing me isn't going to help him at all! It probably is just making it even worse for him!" Kitten said to herself.

--

Fang was in an old abandoned factory. It was dark, the only light you could see was the small amounts of light coming from holes in the ceiling and walls…and the little bit of light coming from a few small windows. He was trying to calm himself down. "Kitten is right…I shouldn't hurt her because I am mad at her….but she doesn't deserve to live if she is a Titan….I hate her…I hate her so much…." Fang said to himself.

Kid Flash sighed. He wandered around the hallway, staying close to Kitten's room. He wanted to go in there to comfort her but he knew she wanted to be left alone. He could hear her talking to herself and crying. Kid Flash knew something most have happened while she was gone. He wasn't quite sure what happened but he knew something must've happened for her to be crying for so long.

Kitten eventually lifted the spell off of her room and walked out into the hallway. There was dried make up all over her face. "Hey, Kitten," Kid Flash said to her. Kitten just smiled and waved as she walked past him. She fell to her knees after taking about four steps away from Kid Flash.

Kid Flash took a couple of steps over to Kitten and sat down next to her. He wrapped his arms around Kitten and whispered, "Everything will be ok…I promise…"

"No…everything won't be ok…Fang is just going to keep attacking until I either switch sides or I die…" Kitten said.

"Don't say that, Kitten," Kid Flash said, "I won't let him kill you…"

Kitten sighed and smiled slightly. "I'm glad to hear that…I'm going to go clean up these cuts now...I'll talk to you later…"

Kid Flash nodded. "Goodnight, Kitten," Kid Flash said, "I love you."

Kitten smiled and hugged Kid Flash. "I love you, too, Kid Flash…..goodnight…"

--

Side note:

This isn't as long as I hoped it would be but…oh well, that gives me something to add on to later! Hehehe! Well, review! Please keep a look out for a new chapter!


	15. Chapter 15: The Next Day

Chapter 15: The Next Day…

Disclaimer: I DO NOT nor will I EVER own TEEN TITANS!

Side Note: Sorry about the delay. I know I do this often but there is school and family problems…not to mention some other problems. I am in a super great mood right now and thought that since I have some free time and it is Christmas Day I should update for you! Enjoy! By the way, there will be a new character somewhat introduced this chapter. He isn't from the show, he is a made up person and he belongs to me! Just like Kimi and Kandy belong to me!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After cleaning her cuts, Kitten went back to her room and stared at her ceiling. _"Fang needs to control his temper…attacking me won't get me to go back to him or the evil side. I am here for Kid Flash and I am staying with the Titans forever…"_ Kitten thought. She was right, too. Fang was out of control and she needed him to stop before it got out of hand. She thought about that days battle and how she had spent her entire day sitting in her room crying, ignoring the person she loved the most. Kitten put on her Pajamas and went to bed.

The next morning Kitten got up and ready as usual. She walked downstairs, glad to not have to rush off to a battle like yesterday morning. Cyborg was in the kitchen making something and Beastboy was eating something made of tofu. Kitten saw no sign of Kid Flash or Robin. "Cy," Kitten said, "Do you know where Kid Flash is?"

"Yea, he said he was going to run to the store to get something," Cyborg said, "Want some pancakes?"

Kitten giggled. "Hahaha, sure," she replied. Kitten was starving. Robin came in and got some pancakes while Kitten was sitting on the couch eating hers. Robin and Cyborg went and sat on the couch with Kitten to play video games, Beastboy soon following after them.

"I'm going to go for a walk," Kitten said as she finished her pancakes and went to put them in the kitchen, "You guys have fun with your video games. I'll be back later." She sat her plate in the kitchen and then walked out of the room. Once out of the room she teleported to the main land. "What to do, what to do," Kitten said to herself. She decided to go to the mall, her favorite place.

She walked into the mall and had been shopping in a really girly store for about fifteen (15) minutes before the trouble started. Someone snuck up behind Kitten and covered her mouth. She tried to scream but it was muffled by the hand of whoever covered her mouth. The strange person stuffed a sock in Kitten's mouth then tied a cloth around her head the keep the sock there. He then tied her arms behind her back and pulled her out of the store, only unnoticed because the security cameras happened to be on the fritz at the moment.

Kitten didn't go willingly. She tried to scream and tried to get away but nothing worked. This mysterious person took Kitten to his hide out. It looked like an abandoned warehouse but it had a bunch of evil weaponry in it. He threw Kitten into a cage in the corner of the large warehouse. He took the cloth from around her head, took the sock from her mouth, and untied her arms from behind her back then threw it all on the floor before shutting the cage and locking it. This was Kitten's first look at this mystery kidnapper.

He was about 5 feet, 2 inches tall and was dressed like an average teenage boy. His hair was black and his eyes were brown. This mystery guy was really cute and couldn't have been older then 16. "Who...Who are you?" Kitten questioned the strange man, "And why did you bring me here?"

"You are perfect bait to catch the Titans," the kidnapper explained, "You are the newest little Titan and they will feel the need to come save you. They will come and I will have them all exactly where I want them. I'll just get rid of you later."

"No! Leave them alone!" Kitten exclaimed, "I'll do anything! Just leave them alone!"

"Sorry, kitty, but I can't do that," he said.

"I demand to know who you are," Kitten said in the most demanding voice she could possibly make.

"Well seeing as you won't live long enough to worry about me," the boy said, "The names Nathan," the boy said, "But you can call me Nate."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitten has been captured! Will the Titans come to rescue her? Will they get Kitten free or will Nate actually defeat the Titans? Keep watching for a new chapter! Sorry this one isn't that long…I'll try to do better next time.


	16. Chapter 16: Teen Titans GO!

Chapter 16: Teen Titans GO!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans! Never have. Never will. BUT, I Kitten's sisters are mine…I made them. They belong to me.

Side Note: Sorry about all these long waits! I am trying my best to update faster. It isn't working as well as I had hoped, though. I'll continue to try my best!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, Nate," Kitten said, "I can assure you that the Titans won't be defeated easily. They aren't as weak as you think."

"I know they aren't weak, but they are still going to be conquered," Nate said, laughing a little, "Did you think I would just attack them knowing they could easily defeat my plan? I'm not that stupid."

"Leave them alone, you…you…" Kitten couldn't find the right word to call Nate. She sat in a corner in the cage she was stuck in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Titans Tower, Kid Flash was just getting back from the store. "Hey, everybody," Kid Flash said, "I'm back." He sat down a bunch of bags from the store, which were all food for the hungry Titans. Kid Flash ran to his room and put a bag in there, it was a gift for Kitten that he would give her later. He ran back down to the main room and said, "Where's Kitten?"

Cyborg was going to tell him that Kitten went for a walk but then a person appeared on the big screen. "Hello, Titans," said Nate, "I think I have something of yours." They all looked at him in confusion for a moment. Kid Flash was getting nervous. He was scared that this guy had Kitten. Nate sighed then pointed over to Kitten.

"Kitten!" Kid Flash shouted. He was right. Suddenly the guy was off the screen and they could only see Kitten. Kitten was now standing in her cage.

"Kid Flash, don't listen to him! I'm fine. Please don't come! It's a trap! I can't risk any of you getting hurt because of me," Kitten said, "Please! I'll be fine!"

"No, Kitten! We have to help you!" Kid Flash said.

"If you love me…you'll stay at Titans Tower. I'll find a way out on my own. I don't want to lose you. I love you," Kitten said.

"I love you, too, Kitten…but…" Kid Flash stopped mid-sentence because Kitten was no longer on the screen because Nate took over.

"Do as you wish, Titans. But if you don't rescue her by sundown, she'll die," Nate said, immediately hanging up at the end of the sentence.

"We have to find her, Robin," Kid Flash said.

"Cy, start tracking her on the computer; B.B., go fly around, try to find her that way; Kid Flash and I will look around the city," Robin said, "If you find anything, you know what to do." Everybody nodded and went to do as they were told.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You won't get away with this!" Kitten exclaimed.

"That's what you think. They'll never find us…and if they somehow, by the slightest chance, find out where we are…you'll be dead before they get here."

"That's what you think," Kitten said, mocking Nate. She paused before saying, "I've known the Titans longer. They won't lose. They WILL rescue me and you WILL go to jail for this."

"You just keep believing that, kitty," Nate said with a smile, "If you need me, I'll be plotting my next plan." Nate laughed a little before walking into a little room attacked to the one they were in. Kitten tried to teleport as soon as the door closed, but it was no use. The cage obviously blocked her teleportation.

"_He couldn't possibly know ALL my powers…" _Kitten thought. She sighed and sat down in a corner. She had to think of a way to escape.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Titans are to Kitten's rescue! Will they find her in time? What will happen if they don't? Nate hasn't won yet! Keep an eye out for Chapter 17!


End file.
